Crawling Knight
by TrickyTrapSpider
Summary: Celebi lives deep within llex forest. One night while flying around, she finds herself at the mercy of one of the most menacing Pokemon ever known, Ariados. Ariados X Celebi. Please R
1. Close Encounter

_So, this is my first story.. a little nervous about how it'll go. ^^; Have no clue where I got the idea for Aridos X Celebi.. but.. I did! XD R&R please. ^-^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

It was a tranquil night in Johto. The sky was clear and the weather was a comfortable sixty degrees. Most humans had decided to turn in for the night, turning out their lights and crawling in to bed. Several Pokemon chose to call it a day too. However, all was not silent. The rising of the moon gave signal for the Pokemon of the night to appear. However, most of these Pokemon did not live close to large cities, and took to the forest at night. Llex forest, a forest just south of Azalea Town was one of the bustling nocturnal areas.

Deep within llex forest, nocturnal Pokemon of all types began to awaken. A HootHoot hooted from a nearby tree, watching as a pair of Psyduck waddled by. A Zubat flew uneasily through the trees; carefully aiming it's supersonic at nearby objects. Being without eyes, it was the only way it was able to find its way. The Zubat squealed aloud as a large, hanging object came into it's path. It quickly dodged as the dangling lump watched it disappear into the night. The lump was another Pokemon, an Aridos at that. Aridos were large, menacing spider Pokemon that lived up in trees. This one did not seem interested in the small bat Pokemon, as he scuttled back up into his silver hanging nest.

The Aridos slowly groomed his fangs with his long forelegs, removing any residue from his previous meal. The giant spider had traveled a long way from the other side of the forest. Although didn't seem very hard, it was difficult to do when you aren't built for moving more then a few yards at a time. The Aridos looked out at the open space before him. It was cleaner and airy than his previous home, which meant more room for any passing Pidgey or Butterfree to fly and fall into his web trap.

"A satisfactory result." He said aloud to himself. He shifted as he continued to groom himself causing the silver web to shimmer in the moonlight.

The Aridos finished his grooming session and settled into to his web to rest. Though he was nocturnal, he spent most of his energy moving and building a new web. He was officially spent. At least he had currently eaten a large Butterfree, meaning he would not need to eat for a while. A good meal made a huge difference for him, without its nutrients, he'd would've never been able to do such a fine job on constructing his web. The Aridos slowly began to doze off in his new home, ignoring the soft sounds of the night. A low droning was heard off in the distance, likely a Beedril running late. It drew closer to the web, and eventually sticking in the web. The creature let out a high pitched squeal and began to struggle against the webs sticky hold, waking the slumbering spider Pokemon in the process. He glanced over drowsily at the creature, but was shocked to see that it was not what he expected.

"The hell?" He spoke aloud as he looked upon its small green body. It had small, transparent wings and large bluish eyes; its appearance was similar to what humans called a "fairy". It cried out in anguish as it struggled to break free of the web again, ignoring the Aridos' piercing glare.

"Hey!" The poison type spoke aloud, but it did not calm the tiny green fairy down. She continue to cry and fight the web with little results. The Aridos rolled his purple eyes in annoyance as he watched the Pokemon struggle. Though he knew she would eventually get tired and give in, he was to exhausted to put up with her fighting. Besides, he'd eaten quite recently, and wasn't hungry at all. The best thing to do would be to cut her loose, so he did.

Aridos scuttled over to the tiny fairy causing her blue eyes to grow wide with fear. Her fighting stop and she put up a paw to her face as if to shield herself from the attack.

"Please, have mercy!" She screamed, tears streaming down her feminine face. The Aridos sigh softly and cut the web with the blades on his back. The Pokemon tumbled down from the trees, blinking up as she recovered from the fall. Confusion washed over her face as looked up at the hanging silver web, and the Aridos that had set her free.

"Wh-why?" She stuttered causing the spider Pokemon to wave a foreleg, dismissing the subject.

"Get lost, and don't you dare wake me up again." He said and simply turn back to he resting spot. The Pokemon managed to get to her feet, and fly up into the sky. She bowed slightly and muttered a timid,

"Th-thank you.. fore your kindness." And flitted away into the night. The Aridos, however, was already asleep, and did not hear her.

* * *

_Kay, chapter one completed! I hope to get up chapter two soon, please R&R. _


	2. Ian

_I can't believe it… after playing my Diamond for a while, I found out I had been spelling Ariados wrong the whole time! D: How embarrassing. ^^; Well, if that doesn't turn you off to the story to much, then please R&R._

* * *

The sunlight flooded llex forest the following morning. By now, Pidgey and Starly had returned and HootHoot and other night Pokemon had gone to bed. The Ariados, however, was just waking up. He brought a foreleg up to his face, shielding his eyes from the bight light. It was not typical for him to be awake at this hour, but his sleep schedule was completely ruined from the move.

"Perfect, I can't go to bed now, since I slept all night. So what do I do?" He asked himself looking up at the blue sky.

"I'm a little hungry…" He said aloud. He was not exactly sure why, maybe it was from the exhaustion of the move. Sleeping should have covered it up, but perhaps it took more out of him then he thought. He sighed.

"Well, guess I just need to wait." He said as he watched a Paras scuttle by. Though it was docile, Paras's sharp claws would make it quite a force to be reckoned with. The mushrooms on its back also were quite dangerous, as the created sleeping spores and other things of that sort. The Ariados let out a soft sigh. Though his kinds were patient Pokemon, waiting could be quite a boring task, especially with no one else to wait with. Though company was not something he normally appreciated, it at least was something to occupy ones time.

The poison type watched quietly in the shade, waiting for something to get stuck in his web. That's when he heard a voice.

"Hello?" It asked. He looked up towards it. The creature from before floated just out of his reach. By now, he was regretting letting her go, as he wished he could have something to eat.

"Hello." He said simply. He was not exactly much of a talker, but he hoped by starting a conversation he could bring her closer. She seemed intent on talking, while he was intent on eating soon.

"Do you remember me?" She questioned from above, her fairy wings droning behind her. The spider Pokemon suddenly got a sly idea.

"It's so hard to tell." He said with false interest. "You seem familiar, but I can't quite see. We Ariados have very poor eye site. Will you come a bit closer?" The green Pokemon fluttered down towards the silver cage that the Ariados called home. Her azure eyes inspected it, and a friendly smile crept across her face.

"You're house is so pretty, it must have taken a long time."

"Thank you, and it did. Would you like to come in?" The Ariados said, a sinister grin forming in his mind. The forest fairy giggled.

"I would, but I don't want to get stuck like last night. By the way, it was so nice of you to let me go." She said smiling brightly. Ariados's excitement wavered.

"Oh, of course." He said falsely. The green Pokemon twitched her antennae and sat on a near by tree branch.

"Anyway, I'm Celebi. I've lived on this side of the forest for a long time, and I don't think I've ever seen you. What's you're name?"

"Ian." He said, his patience beginning to wear thin. Celebi smiled softly.

"Ian, that's a nice name. Its nice to meet you, Ian." She said getting up fluttering down towards the ground. Ian watched her carefully as she plucked a small, pink flower from the ground.

"You know, this is such a nice spot, but near the lake, it's even better. My friend Suicune lives there, so it's always clean. Would you like to go there sometime?"

"No." Came Ian's simple replay, causing a frown of disappointment to cross of Celebi's face.

"Oh, why not?" She asked fluttering up towards to silvery web, thus gaining Ian's attention again.

"I have to stay and take care of my web. If Scyther or something like that rips through here, I have to be around to fix it. You were right when you said it takes a long time to build this." He said, and this time he was being completely honest. Celebi sighed.

"Oh, alright. I wish you could really see it. I've never met an Ariados as nice as you." She said smiling. She was so close to the web, close enough now so that Ian would be able to pounce and drag her in. She just needed to be a little closer, but that's when he heard the noise. Something howled in the distance, earning both Ian and Celebi's attention. Celebi gasped.

"That's Suicune. I have to go, sorry. Maybe I'll come back sometime!" She cried flashing a smile and dropping the pink flower into the Ariados' web. She then jetted away in the direction of the sound, leaving Ian to sulk.

"Damnit, I was so close!" He growled aloud, frightening a nearby Pidgey.

"Next time." He mumbled returning to his shaded corner.

* * *

It was sundown, and Ian was still in the same spot waiting. He had not moved a muscle, as he did not want to frighten any potential pray. He looked up to the sky, and that is when he saw it. Right in the tree above his web, a Caterpie had positioned itself right above his web. Though they were skilled at climbing, they often slipped out of trees. Normally they'd just climb back up, but if this one fell, it was diner.

"Come on." He whispered looking up hungrily. Every time one of its feet would slip, it would stand up in excitement, hoping it would fall. However, every time it caught itself, and continued the climb. Then, a soft wind blew, rattling the trees and bushed around. The Caterpie slipped from its spot, but caught itself with a string shot. The small bug Pokemon dangled helplessly from the string, and desperately tried to pull itself up against the wind. That's when Ian took his chance. He shot a sting shot of his own, enveloping the Caterpie in his sticky web. It could not escape now, for there was nowhere to go. It was dangling helplessly above the jaws of a predator, and nothing would be able to save it now.

"Gotcha!" Ian said aloud bringing the Caterpie down towards him. It struggled, but he proved to powerful. Then, with a simple bite, he injected his venom into the wriggling bug. It stopped moving abruptly, causing Ian to smile inwardly. He had his diner. Ian carried his meal towards the shadows to consume it, quickly casting aside the skins and anything else that he could not eat. It didn't take very long for him to finish, and he settled down in his web, sighing contetly.

"What made me so special?" A voice came from nearby. Ian scuttled out of his shaded area, looking around cautiously.

"Whose there?"

"It's me again." The voice said sadly. The Pokemon came into the light. It was Celebi again. The Aridos frowned.

"Oh, it's _you_." He said in a rather rude manner, causing Celebi to fold her tiny arms.

"Well, what makes me so special?" Ian brought a leg up to his face and licked the residue of his meal from it, earning a disgusted look from Celebi.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he groomed his venom dripping fangs. Celebi frowned.

"I mean, why would you eat him, and not me?"

"Does it matter? You're not dead, so I suggest you get out of here before you are." Celebi glared placing a hand on her hip.

"Yes I'm grateful that you didn't kill me, but what makes me so special? Why didn't you do the same to him that you did me?" Ian looked up to Celebi with slightly irritation.

"I wasn't hungry." He said casually causing Celebi's eyes to grow wide. Her brow furrowed, almost as if she was sad.

"Oh dear…" She said looking at the ground. "I was wrong about you… you aren't nice…" She said holding her arm and looking away. Ian looked up.

"That isn't the first time I've been wrong about someone…" She said softly. Celebi turned her back on Ian and fluttered slowly into the forest, not glancing back at Ian once. Though Ian was confused, he decided not to let it bother him. He was an Aridos, and all Aridos had to worry about was eating, their webs, finding mates and dying… that was all.

* * *

_Well, I've introduced my character. ^_^ Hope you liked it, and pleasre, R&R._


	3. Second Move

_Finally updated. Enjoy. _

* * *

The week that followed Ian's last encounter with Celebi was quiet and cool. He spent most of his time tending to his web, and catching one meal in the time frame. However, though the week was rather comfortable, it brought something very unwelcome, and it was not the fairy Pokemon, nor anything living for that matter. It was heavy rain. The spider Pokemon spent the stormy night, crouched under a tree branch as the storm battered his home, and larges branches in twigs fell into it. For any Ariados, it was a sad and helpless time, and little could be done other than watch and hope for the best. As much as Ian hoped that his home would be spared, he had his doubts.

Ian awoken at the crack of dawn, shaking off the effects of the storm. His eternal clock had been disrupted, and he still wasn't completely back on track.

"Stupid move..." Ian hissed aloud as he scuttled out from under the tree branch he was sleeping under. What he saw was a forest coated with the smell and look of fresh rain. Normally it was a nice thing to see, but for Ariados, it only brought trouble.

Ian slowly scuttled over to his soaked, battered web. It was ripped, but too wet to repair. Now, he was left with no other choice but to abandon it. Ian held the ripped strings with his forelegs and stroked them, getting himself wet. The loss of a home was always devastating, and the fact that he had just lost his previous one made it even worse. An Ariados' home was all it had, after all.

"_Now where?" _He questioned himself looking over the soaked environment. It wasn't exactly safe to move so suddenly again, an Ariados needed time to settle in and rest and feed. Now, although he wasn't hungry, he'd have to search for and catch yet another meal to hold him over for the move. He sighed.

"I'll have to stalk up on energy for the next move.. damnit I hate hunting without a web…" Ian growled aloud twittering his legs. Searching on the ground wasn't something he liked to do, but for now he'd have to.

"I swear Arceus, if you exist you're a pain in the ass." He said scuttling down from the tree top. The bark was slippery, and he nearly fell on the way down, but with careful steps he made it down safe and sound. The forest floor was unfamiliar to him, and sudden change was a little frightening, but what did he have to loose?

"_My life."_ He answered himself darkly. Though it wasn't likely something would take on an Ariados, it did happen at times.

"You know what? This is stupid, I'm going to go out there and get me some damn food. I mean, what's gonna happen? I'll get tail whipped to death by an Eevee?" Ian walked boldly through the tall grass maneuvering his eight long legs up and around rocks and branches. Rough going for someone so close to the ground, but it wasn't completely taxing. Ian stopped when he could finally smell the blood of other Pokemon. He didn't need anything big, just large enough to sustain him for a long journey and the tedious task of spinning a new web. Ian looked around, but he didn't see any Pokemon.

"They're close, I can smell them." He thought to himself. Ian felt the vibrations of other Pokemon walking around, but only one vibration in particular caught his attention. It was big, no- it wasn't big. It was more then one Pokemon, and that fact made it seem bigger. They ere running, towards him.

"Towards… me?" Ian turned around to see blue blurs off in the distance. They were galloping in his direction.

"What the hell is that?" He asked himself standing his grown. As they came closer and closer, he could make out wide tails and fins. It was a group of Vaporeon. Why were they on land? And why were they running?

As Ian took time to ponder these thoughts, he didn't even realize how close they ere until he felt the huge vibrations of paws on soil.

"Oh no," He gasped before acting the only way he knew. The spider Pokemon began to spin web, tons and tons of sticky spider web. Ian kept spitting and spitting, sticking the Vaporeon together like glue. Eventually the group of water Pokemon was stuck to the ground growling and twitching. Ian stood were he was, panting for a second before loosing the feeling in his legs and collapsing onto the soil. Though he did not know it previously, he knew now that Ariados were not ment to spit that much web at one time, and he was feeling the affects.

"Good work," He heard someone say from behind him. He blinked as a green figure descended from the sky and landed on the ground above in front of him.

"It would've taken me a long time to stop them. You're a hero!" It was Celebi. Ian rose to all eight legs again.

"Oh, what the hell! Why are you stalking me!? Can't you leave me the hell all-ohhhhh, that hurts!" Ian yelped sinking back on the soil. He had gotten up much to soon, and his legs weren't agreeing with the sudden action. Celebi ignored his outburst and turned to the group of Vaporeon.

"These Pokemon… they don't nroamlly come up on land like this. They're sick, poisioned actually."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ian questioned, however, he was more trying to get Celebi to shut up then asking a question.

"The water they live in, its not healthy. The toxins seep through their skin and make them act strangely. Its no good, no good at all."

"So?"

"So?" Celebi growled. She huffed and floated over to the pile of Vaporeon , and spread a glittering dust from her antennae over them. For now, it would calm their minds and heal the poisoning, and they'd be able to return back the water. Celebi nodded at her work before turning back to Ian, her hands on her hips.

"Do you know what a damaged water recourse can do to an ecosystem? Our ecosystem? It'll all fall apart!"

"I don't drink water." Celebi rolled her large, blue eyes.

"Weather you drink it or not, poisonous waters will always come back to bite you. You see, everything moves in cycle," Celebi began, but Ian had already begun to scuttle away. As she noticed, her expression turned into a scowl.

"Excuse you? You're being very rude."

"Well I don't have time to listen to a lecture today." He said scuttling along. He wasn't expecting his legs to give up and to collapse on the ground suddenly. A growl came up and he struggled to rise u, but his body needed time to recover from the shock of over spinning.

"Curse my stupid body." He growled aloud, Celebi floated to his side.

"It might not be your body, you don't look very healthy. Do you eat your fruit?"

"Ariados don't eat fruit! We eat bugs!" Ian growled.

"That's right… as I learned last night…" She said quietly.

"You know, last night wasn't very fair… I just… had a lot on my mind. After all, you Ariados need to eat too."

"Yeah, we do, now if you'll excuse me…"

"Hey, if you come down to the lake, you could drink some of the water. I mean, right now it's dirty, but my friend Suicune, she and I do a great job purifying the forest together."

"I'm not going with you, I already told you." Celebi frowned.

"You could get a lot of nutrition from that water, and maybe feel a little stronger." She said causing Ian to scowl.

"The only nutrition I need is from the guts of a Caterpie, okay? I don't drink water, I don't eat leaves." Celebi looked up at the sky and began to think.

"Well… I'm guessing since your probably out looking for a new place to make a web, if I took you somewhere nice and quiet, maybe you'd take a look?" Ian looked up.

"You don't have a clue what kind of place I'm looking for," He said causing Celebi to giggle.

"Of course I do, probably a similar environment to what a Spinark would like. Quiet, dry, lots of bugs, and of course, no trespassers." Ian was skeptical, but curious as well.

"Alright, show me what you're talking about." Celebi giggled and lifted Ian with her psychic powers, causing him to nearly have a heart attack.

"Don't be afraid, I'm used to doing this." She laughed lifting him high above the trees. Ian felt his stomach drop as he went up. The spider felt as if he'd start spewing acid just from the sight of the trees below.

"Can we hurry this up? I'm getting sick." He said trying to remain calm. He almost wanted to make a parachute out of webbing to help him feel more secure, but Ariados were too heavy to do that. However, Celebi helped him landed comfortably on the ground in a quiet, secluded area. The grass was thick and there didn't appear to be many trees.

"Well? I don't see any trees." He said quietly. Celebi giggled and raised her hand.

"Look there." She said pointing to a little structure in the center of the clearing. It appeared to be a relic of some sort, built of stone and it didn't seem to be in use anymore. It was definitely dry, and even seemed to provide a little shelter from the rain. Ian stared in awe.

"Like it?" Celebi asked causing him to emit a quiet.

"Yes," Celebi smiled.

"Good, because this is my home," Ian's eyes turned from round to narrow in an instant.

"I am not staying here with you."

"You won't need to stay with me. I'm out and about for most of my time, and I don't even spend much time here." Ian's eyes remained narrowed.

"If you're lying to me…"

"I'm not, honest, listen, as long as you promise to take a drink tomorrow when Suicune's done purifying the water, I swear to leave you alone. I swear." The Ariados rolled his eyes before scuttling into the forest relic.

"Alright, I will, I promise." He said as he spit a web and climbed up into a cozy opening. Celebi watched from afar causing the spider some discomfort.

"Um, thank you." He said quietly causing Celebi to smile.

"Oh, of course! It was my pleasure, and… well, I'll see you tomorrow." She said before vanishing into the trees. Ian continued to construct his web in completely silence, and for once was a little happy he met Celebi.

* * *


End file.
